


I Feel Loved - Chanbaek Short Stories

by peachyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Sex, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, There might be swear words, only cute shit, only soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyeol/pseuds/peachyeol
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around Chanbaek.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**The Retro Store**

Baekhyun’s hesitant before entering the store with a gigantic sign that reads ‘CLASSIC RETRO VIDEO GAMES’.

“Don’t you think the name’s a bit corny?” He says to his boyfriend, not letting go of his hand.

“So?” Answers Chanyeol. He sees the shorter’s tired expression turn into one of disapproval. “Come on!” He whines. “Just- let me nerd out for a bit. This is the only retro store nearby. Please? Pleeeeeaaase?”

Baekhyun, not wanting to start an argument, answers a defeated “fine” and enters the small store jam-packed with old cartridges and DVDs. While Baekhyun thinks about how stuffed the store feels, his boyfriend’s eyes light up with excitement as soon as he sees the first cartridge.

“WOAH... They have Doki Doki Panic?!” Screamed Chanyeol excitedly.

“Doki Doki what?”

“Panic. It only released in Japan. It’s basically Super Mario Bros. 2 before Super Mario Bros. 2 was even a thing, because, fun fact: There are TWO Super Mario Bros. 2 games. Yeah, you heard that right, TWO games, but the first one was too hard so they didn’t release it in America and-“

Baekhyun couldn’t care less about Super Mario Bros. 2 or Doki Doki Panic or whatever Chanyeol’s blabbering about, but _god damn it... if Chanyeol isn’t the cutest human being on Earth._ He doesn’t know anything about videogames but he’d learn everything about them if it meant he’d get to see that smile all the time. There’s something so pure about seeing his boyfriend of three years geeking out about old video games or anything he’s passionate about, for that matter; it’s like seeing a little kid on a pet store’s window, you can’t help but smile at the sheer cuteness of it.

“- and they decided to change the characters from Doki Doki Panic to the Mario ones and release it as Super Mario Bros. 2 outside of Japan.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Is all Baekhyun can say. But Chanyeol’s _his_ nerd, his adorable, dorky nerd.

The taller pouts, but his vision suddenly shifts to a big glass case in front of the counter.

“NO. WAY. They have Earthbound?!”

Baekhyun can’t help but roll his eyes at the shamelessness of his boyfriend.

“Excuse me, sir...” says Chanyeol to the cashier. “Is the Earthbound cartridge unopened?”

“Yup. Completely unopened. Someone sold it to us.” Answers the cashier. “A thousand dollars, if you’re interested.”

“Woah...” Is the only thing coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He can’t believe what he’s seeing, an _untouched_ copy of Earthbound, right in front of him.

“If we were rich I’d buy this in a heartbeat.”

“But, can’t you play it in the Virtual Console? Also, isn’t it in the mini-console I gave you?” Says Baekhyun.

“Yeah, but... it’s not the same. Playing old games in CRT TV’s with the original consoles... nothing compares to it.”

“Okay, Channerd.”

“That’s the corniest joke I’ve ever heard.”

“I know.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Says Chanyeol, leaving a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. 

...

“I can’t believe they had so many games there.” Says Chanyeol as the couple leaves the store. “It’s like heaven on Earth.”

The two lovers are quiet until they arrive at their car, a decade-old Toyota Prius. Before sitting on the driver’s seat, Chanyeol opens the rear door and buckles his newly-bought sealed copy of Super Metroid on the middle seat.

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. “You’re a dork.”

Chanyeol awkwardly smiles. “It might not be Earthbound, but it’s still important.”

The taller sits and turns on the car, only to see his boyfriend still outside of the car, looking at nowhere, as if he’s dozing off.

“You getting in or not?”

“Yeah, I just... I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting here.” Says Chanyeol as he puts on his glasses and grabs a book from the glove compartment.

...

After about fifteen minutes, Chanyeol hears a loud thud in the back of his car and turns his head to see Baekhyun closing the trunk.

“Sorry for taking so long. The bathroom was really gross and the toilet was a pain to flush.” He says as he sits in the passenger seat.

“Then why’d you open the trunk?”

“Oh-“ Baekhyun is surprised at the sudden question. “I... uhh... I bought a figurine that I really liked... _after_ I left the bathroom.”

The taller decides not to question his boyfriend’s obvious lie and start driving. The ride back to their apartment is rather quiet, with Baekhyun often humming along to whatever song’s playing on the radio. When they arrive at the complex, Baekhyun pulls out a paper bag from the trunk and quickly walks to the building.

“Can I see the figurine?” Asks Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is smiling. “I’ll show it to you once we’re inside.” He quickly runs to the elevator and it closes before the taller can reach it.

“Motherfu-“ Yells Chanyeol. Defeatedly, he decides to take the stairs. Once he finally reaches their floor and enters their apartment, he sees a smiling and blushing Baekhyun sitting on the couch with his arms behind his back.

“Can I see the figurine now?”

“Okay, I lied.” Baekhyun blurts out. “I didn’t buy a figurine.”

“Who would’ve thought...”

Baekhyun’s smile keeps widening every second. “Actually, I bought you THIS.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes almost leave his body as he lets out a loud “WHAT?!”. 

“I know that it’s a lot of money, but... I couldn’t help it. You looked so cute when you saw it at the store. I couldn’t resist those puppy eyes of yours and-“

“Oh my God!” Screams Chanyeol in between chuckles. He eagerly runs over to Baekhyun and wraps him in a strong but warm hug. Baekhyun, surprised at the sudden display of affection, embraces it and lays his head on the taller’s chest, smiling.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol breaks off the hug and picks up his rare, unopened copy of Earthbound.

“I still can’t believe it.” Says Chanyeol, his eyes sparkling. “I feel dirty opening it, but I _gotta_ play it.”

Baekhyun stares in silence as his boyfriend opens the copy and reads through the game’s manual. _It’s like watching a little kid on Christmas morning_ , he thinks. He blushes at the faint “Woah” Chanyeol lets out when he turns on the CRT TV and watches the game’s opening scene. Everything about his boyfriend is adorable; his little “Woah”s, his eyes whenever he gets excited, his warm hugs... he really got lucky with Chanyeol.

It’s those little quirks he’s thinking about when he suddenly hears a “Baek?” from the other side of the room.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really, thanks. You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to play this game. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

All Baekhyun lets out is a weak smile.

“You wanna watch me playing?” Asks the taller.

Baekhyun nods, and he walks over to the small spot where his boyfriend is. While their living room isn’t very spacious, they have a corner dedicated to Chanyeol’s retro-gaming hobby. A small CRT TV sits in front of a loveseat, and a big Super NES sits in between.

The brunette lays his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he sits beside him, and that’s how they spend the rest of the afternoon, sitting in front of the television, extremely invested in the game.


	2. Stuck with You

**Stuck with You**

“I’m already here.” Says Baekhyun over the phone. “I’m by the carnival games.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” Says Chanyeol as he’s getting off the car. He turns to his mother. “Thanks for driving me here.”

“Anything for my baby! Just call me when you’re done and I’ll pick you up.” She says. “Not before 9:00 PM, though! It’s Bible study night.”

“‘Kay, love you!”

“Love you too baby.”

The town’s fair is fuller than Chanyeol expected, especially for a Thursday night. He _specifically_ chose tonight because it’s a weekday. Pissed, but still excited to see his best friend, Chanyeol walks along the crowded paths until he sees a lonely Baekhyun standing by the whack-a-mole game. He waves over to the brunette, but he’s too invested in his phone to notice, at least until Chanyeol screams his name, for everyone in the crowd to listen.

Baekhyun quickly grabs Chanyeol by his arm. “Dude, what the fuck was that?!”

“Just wanted to get your attention.”

“You could’ve waved.”

“I did, but since you’re always on that damn phone...” He says sarcastically.

“And what was I supposed to do? Talk with strangers? You know I’m shy, Yeol.”

“You could’ve NOT used your phone.”

Baekhyun’s tone is angry but sarcastic. “I wouldn’t have used it if _someone_ didn’t get here late.” Both boys know this fight is useless, but they’re still going for the fun of it.

“Hey!” Chanyeol whines. “you know I don’t have a driver’s license.”

“That’s a you problem. Not my fault you’re a senior and you still don’t have a license.”

“Okay okay, damn... Can we go have fun already?”

Baekhyun smirks. “Not until you admit that I’m right.” 

“Baek, this isn’t Real Housewives, can we go have fun already?”

“Fine, boring-ass.”

The two boys chuckle. They stay silent for a few seconds until the taller asks: “So... where should we go first?”

“Well, I definitely don’t wanna waste my money on these games, so anything but this.” Says Baekhyun, pointing at the ring toss carp a couple of feet away from them.

“Aww, come on! But they have the big teddy bears!”

“And? Who’re you gonna give it to if you win? Your non-existent girlfriend?”

All Chanyeol lets out is an awkward chuckle. _If only he knew._

“I’m kidding, of course.” Continues Baekhyun, scared that he might’ve hurt his friend’s feelings. “You can win as many teddy bears as you want.”

“No, that’s okay. Let’s go to... uhh...” The taller’s searching for the nearest attraction. “-the Ferris wheel.”

“Sure.”

...

The two friends are getting on the Ferris wheel when Baekhyun suddenly looks up and his resting face turns into one of discomfort. “Woah... It’s taller than I expected.” He says.

Chanyeol feels the total opposite. As soon as he looks up he gets visibly excited. “Oh hell yeah, more thrills!”

The seat is smaller than they expected, which sucks for the taller. Being squeezed with anyone else would be better, but of course, it had to be Baek. Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t fall for his best friend, but he can’t help it. Everything about him radiates joy. He feels butterflies in his stomach whenever the brunette smiles. _God, what a beautiful smile_. And it’s that exact smile that he sees when they’re crammed together into the ride’s seat.

The ride is slower than they expected. It takes two minutes to get to the top; not that they’re complaining, though. The view of their small town from the top is breathtaking. The lights from all the houses miles away, the cars driving by the road, the moonlight reflecting on the lake beside the fair... it’s all beautiful. Both boys are enjoying the scenic view from the top, when suddenly-

“What the fu-“ Exclaims Chanyeol as their seat suddenly stops moving.

“Sorry!” An employee calls out from below. “Something went wrong with the machine.”

“Will it get fixed soon?” Screams Chanyeol.

“We’re not sure. Could be a while ‘till the experts come.”

Chanyeol shifts his view to his friend, whose eyes are so wide they could fall out at any second. “You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Says Baekhyun, his eyes still wide open and his voice breaking. “Just- I’m a little scared of heights.”

“Need a hug?”

“No, that’s okay.” Says the brunette, almost instantly.

“Okay... So, what do you wanna talk about? We’ll be here for a while...”

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the crowded fair below them. “I just wanna enjoy the view for now.”

While the answer didn’t thrill Chanyeol, he could see that his friend was distressed, and decided to respect his wishes.

...

Minutes have gone by, and no one has said a word. While in any other situation getting stuck on a Ferris wheel would’ve been at least tolerable, Chanyeol’s so ready for it to be over. He hates how awkward the atmosphere is and how scared the brunette looks. The shorter’s fidgeting with his jacket’s sleeves and quickly tapping his feet, something that he does whenever he’s anxious.

Chanyeol can’t help but get lost in the brunette’s manners. His foot-tapping, his smaller hands desperately looking for something to entertain them... He wants to give him the strongest hug ever and tell him that everything’s gonna be okay, that he has him whenever he needs someone. _If only I had the courage to tell him..._

“You sure you don’t want me to comfort you? I’m a great hugger.”

“I’m sure.” Baekhyun’s reply sounds dry, and once again, he’s looking down at the chock-full fair beneath him.

This time, however, Chanyeol won’t budge. Even if it ends up with Baek getting pissed, it’s better than him being scared.

“You suuuuure?” Chanyeol teases.

“I’m sure.” The brunette isn’t looking at Chanyeol.

“One hundred percent sure?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s getting irritated at this point.

“Is it ‘cause I’m your best friend?” The taller teases.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

“Is it ‘cause you think I’m a bad hugger? Am I a bad hugger? Do you hate hugs? Are you _hugophobic_?” He’s now poking the brunette in the arm, but the latter keeps ignoring him.

“Is it ‘cause hugging your best friend is too embarrassing? Are we not best friends anymore? Is there someone else?”

Still no answer.

“Is it ‘cause-“

“IT’S ‘CAUSE I LIKE YOU GOD DAMNIT.” 

_He what..._

Baekhyun is shocked at his reply, so shocked that he stays still for a few seconds before turning away from Chanyeol and breaking in tears. The taller is just as shocked, not sure how to process what just happened.

Did he just say he likes me? He thinks. He suddenly notices Baekhyun weeping into his jacket. _I need to make things right._ He thinks. _It’s my fault Baek’s like this. I need to tell him how I feel. I need to comfort him, for real this time._

“Baek?”

All Chanyeol gets in return are muffled sobs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you snap like that. I hated seeing you scared so I guess I wanted to distract you from everything by pissing you off, but I failed, big time. I’m sorry, man.”

Baekhyun finally lifts his head and looks at the man sitting beside him, his eyes red from all the crying. “I’m sorry.” Is all he can articulate. His head is filled with worst-case scenarios. _Will this ruin our friendship? Will Chan out me? Will he look at me differently now?_

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I told you I like you and put you on the spot.”

“That’s okay!” Chanyeol is being as supportive as he can.

“It’s not!” Baekhyun’s trying his hardest to not break down again. “I’ve been trying to not like you for so long, and I fucked it all up. I just want us to be friends like we’ve always been. Can we pretend like this never happened? Please? You’re my best friend; I can’t lose you.” He starts sobbing again as he utters those last words.

Chanyeol feels pity looking at the brunette crying. It’s his fault. He went overboard with the teasing and now he made his crush cry. If Baek confessed because of him, the least he can do is confess back.

“Actually...” Chanyeol’s stomach drops. _Can I do this? Do I even have the guts?_ “I, uhh... I...” _Come on Park Chanyeol, say it._ “I like you too.” He exhales as if he’d been holding his breath for minutes.

Baekhyun looks at his... boyfriend? Crush? Still-best friend? What even are they at this moment? “What?” He asks, his cheeks reddening.

The Chanyeol takes a deep breath. He already said it; there’s no going back now. “I like you too.” He says, with more confidence.

The taller notices the brunette staring at him. He’s quiet, yet he discovers a new sparkle, a new beauty in his eyes. God, he could stare at them forever; they’re so easy to get lost in. He looks at his lips, those forbidden lips that he’s dreamed of kissing since forever. He decides to waste no time and locks his lips with the boy beside him. It’s amazing; it’s addictive. His lips are so soft, his face fits perfectly in his hands, he can feel the passion in the kiss. He could do this forever.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss to catch his breath. “Wow” He exhales, smiling. He sees his boyfriend smiling as well. It’s such a genuine smile, and it makes him ten times cuter.

They both say nothing, and they don’t need to. Their small gestures speak for themselves. They’re staring at each other, smiling, holding hands, closer than they’ve ever been. They’re so lost in themselves that they don’t notice that the Ferris wheel is working again and it’s time to get off.

“Hey lovebirds, ride’s over.” Says the employee.

They both get off, giggling at how distracted they were with each other. The atmosphere is different from when Chanyeol arrived. He’s unstoppably smiling, holding his new lover’s hand. He could stay in this moment forever, holding hands with Baek, chuckling the whole time, leaving little kisses on his cheek. It’s like they’re the only people in the world.

They spend the rest of the night walking around the now less crowded fair, playing carnival games, and eating cotton candy.

“Fuck this game, man!” Screams Chanyeol after his fifth failed attempt at ring toss.

“You don’t need that teddy bear, Chan. Now, can we go play another game?”

“No!” Exclaims the taller as he’s giving another ticket to the employee. “I’m winning you that teddy bear, whether you like it or not.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, he just blushes. _So this is what having someone head over heels for you feels like._

“Damnit!” Chanyeol lost the game again. Shocker.

Baekhyun aggressively snatches the remaining tickets from the taller’s hand. “Let me try.” 

He throws the first ring, in.

“How the-“

He throws the second ring, in.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually winning.”

He throws the third ring, in.

“Hey! Not fair!”

Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol’s cries and points the employee to the giant teddy bear the latter was trying so hard to win.

“For you, Yeollie.” He flirts, giving his boyfriend the stuffed animal.

“You don’t have to...”

“Come on, I insist.” He pouts.

Chanyeol can’t argue with that adorable face. “Fine.”

“So, what do you wanna do now? Wanna ride the carousel?”

“Actually...” Chanyeol looks at his watch: 11:15 P.M. “It’s getting kinda late. Remember, it’s a school day tomorrow. Mom’s probably waiting for me to call right now.”

“Fine...” The brunette’s not ready for the night to be over, but he’ll respect his boyfriend’s wishes. “but tell your mom she doesn’t have to pick you up; I’ll drive you.”

...

The drive to Chanyeol’s home is quiet but extremely romantic. Baekhyun beautifully sings along to his playlist while he has one hand on the wheel, and the other hand holding his lover’s.

“Welp, we’re here.”

“Thanks for driving me. I really appreciate it.” Says the taller, getting off the car.

“My pleasure. Also, don’t forget your teddy bear.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Oh, and before you leave...”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

These words hit Chanyeol’s heart like a truck. 

“I love you too.” He says, leaning in for a quick kiss and caressing the brunette’s hair. “Bye.”

He waits for the car to leave before entering his house. He’s an emotional wreck right now, the good kind, but he’ll have to pretend like nothing happened once he goes through those doors.

“Mom, I’m home!” Chanyeol calls out.

“Oh, thank God. How was everything? Did you have fun? Did you-“ She gasps when she sees the huge teddy bear he’s holding. “Now what is that?”

“Oh, I... uhh... I won it in a game.” He lies.

“Now come on, don’t lie to Mama Park, you know God doesn’t like that. Is that for your girlfriend? Do you HAVE A girlfriend?” She asks, more enthusiastic than skeptical.

“Nope, no girlfriend.” He says awkwardly.

She stares at him, judgement present in her eyes. “Hm, okay.”

Chanyeol wants this to be over as soon as possible. “Good night Mom.” He says, quickly going up the stairs to go to his room.

He falls on his bed, and multiple thoughts start invading his mind as he’s tightly hugging the bear. _What’s she gonna do if she ever finds out? Will I get kicked out? Will I ever be able to kiss him in my house without her catching us?_

He’s about to cry when he suddenly feels his phone vibrating and turns it on to see that he received a text.

**FROM: BAEK**

**I love you. Like really, I love you baby (can I call you that, please?)**

**Anyways, wanna come over to my house tomorrow? I miss your lips already :(**

He turns his phone off, now smiling. For a second, he completely forgets about his homophobic household and instead thinks of all that happened that night. 

Finally, he finally has someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm I don’t know why the notes from the first chapter are showing in THIS chapter for me but please ignore it! Anyways I’ve already started working on the third story and I’m really excited for it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first work I’ve posted here on AO3. I’m trying to get better at writing so criticism is very appreciated! If you have any advice don’t be afraid to tell me in the comments. I plan on writing more short stories this year so stay tuned if you enjoyed this one! All of the prompts for these stories were inspired by the OTP Prompt Generator (https://prompts.neocities.org/?otp1=). If you’re in the need for some inspiration, I definitely recommend that page.  
> That’s it for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
